


Birds

by Timesamurai



Series: Kagehina Things [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timesamurai/pseuds/Timesamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama finds a note in his bag, and I'm pretty sure everyone but him(especially us) knows who it's from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds

  
Kageyama waited outside the gymnasium for Hinata. Normally Hinata is the first one out,but for whatever reason he just isn't today. He comes rushing out of the doors screaming "Hey Kageyama! You left your bag inside!" Kageyama grabs the bag from the boy's hands"Thanks" Normally,he doesn't really forget anything,but for some reason he left his bag there.

At this point it's not even a question anymore,so the moment both of them are on their bikes, they race each other to where their houses are. They get to point where they turn different ways and they argue for a few minutes about who got there first,even though they both know it was probably a tie by this point.

After Hinata has calmed down he asks"Why did you forget your bag today?"

Kageyama honestly doesn't know so "I don't know! I think my mind was just somewhere else today."

"Huh. Weird." Hinata shrugs "Well, see you tomorrow then!" He waves goodbye and continues on his bike to his house.

~~~

Once Kageyama gets home he sets his bag on the floor and looks at it for a moment. He notices that one of the pockets is open,even though he rarely uses that one and hasn't taken anything out or put anything in it recently.

He goes over to where he put the bag and as he closes it,he notices a piece of paper in it.

On the paper in semi-neat hand writing was something that could have been considered poetry, not the best but poetry nonetheless.

"You remind me of a bird.  
I'm not sure what kind,  
But whatever bird first pops into your mind.  
So like most birds  
Ive definitely had some poop on my head,  
More than a few times.  
I've had one almost stab me in the eye,  
Also more than a few times.  
And with that,  
They can be very scary at times.  
But I was watching some the other day  
And noticed how they were beautiful.  
Same with you  
That's how I feel about you"

'Who the hell wrote this crap,' Thought Kageyama, 'well whoever did,it's kind of cute

~~~

Hinata had been beaming at Kageyama for the past five minutes. "What's with that look on your face,dumbass"

Hinata shakes his head as he snaps out of it. "Oh! Nothing much" he chuckles a bit.

~~~

Kageyama was reading over the note,trying to figure out who wrote it. He doesn't pay attention to anyone's handwriting so he can't really tell.

He soon hears talking over him "Oi Tobio, what do you have there?" It's Tsukishima.

"Oh,nothing much" Kageyama folds up the letter and tries to put it into his pocket but Tsukki takes it out of his hand first and reads is over.

"Huh. So that's who he was writing it for. Interesting." Kageyama doesn't hear much what except for '...he was writing it...' He snatches the note away and asks "Who?"

"Oh,no one important" Tsukki responds as he walks away smirking. "Ask Hinata though,he'll know"

'Hinata? Why would he know anything about this?'

~~~

Kageyama and Hinata have calmed down from who won on the race home that day, and Kageyama asks about what's been bugging him for most of the day "Did you see anyone mess with my bag recently?"

Hinata goes quiet for a few seconds then says slowly "Oh yeah. That was me!" He got excited towards the end of the phrase.

Kageyama laughs for a moment, a subtle, but genuine laugh, "That was you?", he asks, still laughing a bit.

The other pouts a bit "Yeah. Why are you laughing about it though."

"Because that was great dumbass"

Hinata beams at him again "Really!? Augh! I thought you would think it was stupid that someone even wrote that,even more to you,and even more that it was me!"

In his excitement Hinata tackled Kageyama, they nearly toppled over in the process.

"Hey get off me dumbass!"

"No I'm happy about this!" Hinata smushed his face against Kageyama's, who pushes his face away.

Hinata pouts again "Fine!", he says still pouting. "But before I go!",he brings Kageyama closer and kisses him on the cheek "There."

As Hinata goes away Kageyama stands there awestruck for a moment before he gets on his bike to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> ('Poem' Hinata wrote was based off a song he heard called 'birds' by Kate Nash,he heard it playing from Tsukki's headphones)


End file.
